powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 5: Pegasus Arrest Orders
is the fifth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Yuma is arrested by order of the EDF's supreme commander as part of a Gozma plot to gain a rare space crystal. Plot During a visit to Japanese Buddhist temples, Booba and the Space Beast called Pikara appear and hold a foreign young girl hostage, recognizing her grandfather as Commander Johnson, one of the highest officers of the Earth Defense Force. Booba hands him a dossier regarding information that startles him. At the Gozmard, Giluke explains the plan to Bazoo: after the destruction of a crystal planet, its shards went flying throughout space, and one of those landed on Earth, attracting Pikara, a native of said planet. They plan to use his powers to partially crystallize Earth, using the sunlight's reflection on the crystals to raise the planet's temperature to unbearable levels, essentially turning Earth into a living hell. Bazoo, intrigued with the plan, demands to know of this shard that fell on Earth, but is soon informed that it came under the possession of Yuuma Oozora. Sure enough, meanwhile, Yuma is being interrogated by E.D.F. officers regarding the whereabouts of the crystal he found, and he insists he does not know about it. With his teammates listening outside, Hiryuu takes matters into his own hands and bursts into the meeting room with his motorbike and taking Yuma with him. Outside, Mai reveals that she secretly had him wire-tapped when they heard of Yuma's interrogation. He then confesses that he lied about not knowing of the crystal. Before he can say any more, the team is attacked by Pikara and promptly morph for the combat. While the Hidrers distract them, Pikara uses the opportunity to attack them and flee. Later, at the Shuttle Base, Ibuki pressures Yuma to tell the truth. He says that, one day during patrol, he witnesses something falling from the sky. Picking it up, he saw it was a crystal, and chose not to tell anyone because it did not seem special enough to him, except that he could trade it for money to fulfill his dream of opening a tonkatsu restaurant. Commander Johnson then issues an ultimatum: either Yuma surrenders the crystal, or the Lightning Party (the Changemen) will be disbanded. Heading out to uncover the truth, the team finds Johnson being threatened by Booba as they hold his granddaughter, Maria, hostage. They then decide to distract the Gozma troopers guarding Maria in order to rescue her: Yuma leads Johnson away to the supposed location of the crystal, while the others race to save the child. Tailing Yuma and Johnson, Pikara bursts in ahead of them to get the crystals, unaware that he is being led into a trap: as soon as the E.D.F. officers get word of Maria's rescue, they retreat leaving Yuma to join his teammates as Change Pegasus, who then use the Landchanger 3's missiles to attack Pikara in the cave. Enraged, he tries to use his crystallized body to reflect sunlight and blind the Changemen, but Pegasus counters with his Lightning Attack, stunning the monster long enough for the Changemen to destroy him with the Power Bazooka. After being enlarged by Gyodai, Pikara tries to attack the Change Robo the same way, but the Change Vulcans turn the tides of the battle, allowing them to finish off the monster with the Super Thunderbolt. Later, Commander Johnson thanks them for their work in saving his granddaughter and fending off the Gozma scheme, stating he will make sure the Changemen will be internationally recognized. He then apologizes to Yuma that he had to give up his dream, but Yuma brushes it off, saying that it would be hard for him to just leave the team anyway. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *General Honda: *Supreme Commander Johnson: *Maria: Notes *The arrest orders for Yuuma Oozora refers to his unit as the "Lightning Party" in English, a translation of . DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda